Episode 60
Attack at Rivercross * We send several sendings, including one to Sirius who says he will meet us in Oasis. The party goes to sleep and have an uneventful night. Godfrey and Vahlka start suffering from their respective withdrawal. * We get up that morning, Vahlka pulls Barkley aside and asks her to help her out with two things. First, to help her out by keeping coin away from her so she can't buy any liquor and secondly, to help her put up her hair due to her shaky hands. They have a bittersweet talk about trust and I cry. * We set off, a few hours after setting out Barkley begins to sense a strange rumbling feeling - after she points it out the rest of us notice it as well. It grows in intensity. Storm clouds roll in rapidly. Isil seems to freak out a bit, claiming that it is a Titan. She jumps off Nechtanebos and presses her forehead to the sand. Barkley, Olivia, and Godfrey all follow suit. Vahlka just cowers in the back of the cart as this massive sandworm arcs overhead as it moves through the sand - it passes over us without incident. * Isil explains that the sandelves refer to the massive sandworms as Titans, much to the confusion of everyone, as they think of the Tarrasque, Roc, and Kraken as titans. She goes to go calm down Nechtanebos while Vahlka has her first panic induced flashback of the evening and Olivia and Barkley try and calm her down. * We start heading toward Rivercross again, as we draw close, we spot a tall flag pole jutting out from the bridge leading to Rivercross. As we get closer we realize it is a black banner with the star of Lolth emblazoned on it. The bridge has been destroyed, presumably by explosives. Olivia figures out that it happened a day or so again. * Vahlka urges the party to just head upriver and cut around the town. Isil and the rest of the party will hear none of that. Isil pulls a boat from the river and we head across. * As we get across the river Isil sprints on ahead, we follow more cautiously. She quickly gets pretty far ahead of us. We hear some sort of conflict up ahead and draw closer - finding a group of scavengers, mostly humans and jackalweres pointing through the houses and bodies. * We get into a battle with the scavengers. Vahlka is terrorized by a mage using phantasmal killer against her and beaten up by a sandwyrm. (Why are there so many wyrms/worms/wurms??), and frightened by Lucius throwing lightning bolts in her direction. A Torog paladin, apparently named Jared, gives everyone a hell of a beating before Olivia finally finishes him off. * We finish off the last of the enemies. Isil discovers that her friends in town have been slain. Vahlka has a breakdown, slumping against a wall and having a panic attack. Olivia, Barkley, and Godfrey try and do damage control and heal people. * Olivia finds a letter from Sapphire on the paladin's body. Lucius swipes the mage's spellbook as his own. We also find Olivia's copper box and the bag of sunshine. * The Elf Girls are Upset. We agree to rest for an hour. Lucius tells Vahlka that "I'm dunno about you guys but I'm feeling pretty okay." Vahlka glares at him, but when he just grins back at her she nat 1s her intimidate check and starts crying. Lucius and Olivia get into a brief spat and Lucius slinks away. * Lucius and Barkley find a nightwarden wagon to replace the one we left on the other side of the river and the party + Isil collectively scrape themselves together and sets off. RECORDING: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDCgqY2mX3I CHATZY: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nn4z2KqCwIA39zv6LPtSUQ64M3ST1pZoQs15NLNVHz4/edit?usp=sharing